


In Flagrante Delicto

by exbex



Series: the Lew/Turnbull series [9]
Category: Californication (TV), due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	In Flagrante Delicto

Renfield wasn’t sure how long he had been looking out the window before he heard a dramatic groan coming from the bed behind him. “One of these days, maybe I’ll see you in flagrante delicto.”  
“Committing what crime?” Renfield asked without turning from the window.  
“Making me come my brains out then leaving me in bed. Get your ass back here. You have exactly fourteen seconds.”  
Renfield acquiesced to Lew’s shrewd look. “What’s going on?” Lew propped himself up on an elbow and peered at him in the dark.  
“I’m homesick,” he admitted. It was the truth, simply put, and he knew that, if he pushed, Lew would do it: trade his mansion and his city for a tiny cabin in the great expanse of Canada.  
“Just say the word, Renny.”  
“But what would you do?” It was equally true that, as much as Lew upheld his wild image, his passion really was for music.  
“Hmm….teach high school music, or maybe start a summer camp, y’know, a music camp. I could be a camp director. Or hey, musical theater…” he poked Renfield in the side. “That look isn’t inspiring any confidence.”  
“I’m sorry Lew. I just can’t picture you in any of those….roles.”  
Lew just settled in next to him and yawned. “I’ll be a domesticated house husband then. Quit worrying about it; I have more money than I know what to do with.” He let one eye drift closed but peered at Renfield through another. “I’m not yanking your chain here.”  
Lew lay lightly snoring next to him, but it was a long time before Renfield slept.


End file.
